Thru The Looking Glass
by 70's Lover
Summary: Pony cleans the house one day. But what kind of dream will Pony have when he rests?


**Thru the looking glass:**

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders, they belong to SE Hinton.

=^.,.^=

Ponyboy was hanging out around the house by himself one boring summers day. He looked around the house and saw how much of a mess it was, 'my brothers owe me for their part of the mess' he thought as he got off the couch to start cleaning. All the dirty and clean clothes thrown around, a weeks worth of newspapers tossed here and there. He sighed and started to pick up all the clothes that were around. He knew some were clean but wasn't sure what was or wasn't clean so he took all the clothes to the washer and dryer and started a load of laundry.

While that was going he went back to the living room and picked up all the scattered around newspapers and put them all in a pile next to the trash can that's in the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen he saw the pile of dishes in the sink and let out a sigh. It was supposed to be Soda's night the night before but Soda was to busy with Steve and got in late. He decided to finish the living room then clean the kitchen.

With that he made his way back to the living room and picked up all the empty wrappers from food, the pop bottles and put them all where they belonged, in the trash. After the living room was done Pony walked into the kitchen, over to the sink and stacked the dishes on the counter next to the sink and rinsed the sink out after he turned the water on. Once the sink was cleaned out he plugged it with the stopper, added soap into the running hot water then placed the silverware and plates in and started washing the dishes up.

Once he was done with the dishes he made his way into his and Soda's room. He sighed at the site of the mess that consists of both his and Soda's stuff. He started on his side of the room and picked all the dirty clothes up, put them in a pile to be washed, made his bed and picked up all the trash that was on the floor, mainly it was just balls of paper or pop bottles.

He slowly went over to Soda's side of the room and did pretty much the same thing as he did to his side of the room. Made the bed, picked up all the dirty clothes and put them in a pile, picked up the trash and threw the trash away. Once the room was spotless, well to him spotless, he took the two piles of clothes and put them by the washer with the rest of the dirty clothes.

He sighed as he sat down and realized how dirty the windows and the TV were. He got up, searched the kitchen cabinets for the glass cleaner. Once he found it he grabbed a clean rag and started to clean the windows and the TV. He smiled when the light shined through the now cleaned windows. Once all the windows were cleaned he moved onto the TV. He cleaned the TV and once he was done with that he went onto all the pictures that were hanging on the wall and were sitting on the shelves.

After everything was cleaned he found the broom and the vacuum and swept all the floors, well besides Darry's room and their parents room. He was finally done with all the sweeping and vacuuming when he decided to clean the bathroom. He washed the mirror off, washed the counters, cleaned the toilet, washed the tub out and the walls in the tub off. He then mopped the floor after he swept it. After that all the dirty towels were in front of the door he took them to where the washer and dryer area.

He removed all the clothes from the washer and put them in the dryer. Then started another load in the washer going. After that he glanced into Darry's room and closed the door and decided to let Darry clean his own room up. He was finally done and decided to go and sit on the couch and relax some.

"Finally," he told himself with a sigh as he stretched out on the couch. A few moments later he was sound asleep.

(Dream)

Pony was walking around the house one cool fall day and was wishing for a place to go that was much warmer. He entered the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done he slowly got out and wiped the mirror off where the steam from his shower built up. When he touched the mirror his hand sunk into it some. He had a confused look on his face and quickly got dressed in just a pair of shorts and touched the mirror again. This time after his hand sunk into the mirror he climbed up onto the counter and slowly moved towards the mirror.

He was completely inside the mirror and looked back and saw his bathroom. But the weird thing was, he was still in his bathroom. He shrugged and climbed off the counter and started to walk around this strange land.

"Hello," he heard from somewhere. He looked around and saw a butterfly near him smiling, "Hello Ponyboy."

"Um, hi, how do you know my name?" he asked the butterfly and he just smirked and flew off. Without hesitation Pony followed the butterfly but when he found it. He, the butterfly, was sitting on a flower smoking.

"So, Ponyboy you finally found this land didn't you?" the voice of Dallas came from the butterfly. He swore he was just dreaming since Dally was dead. He knew Dally was since he watched him get shot down by the cops after Johnny passed away.

"Um, yeah, wait how can you sound like Dally when he's dead?" Pony asked confused about this whole thing. The butterfly motioned for Pony to sit and Pony hesitantly sat down on a log that was near by.

"I am Dally, I hate the fact that I became this stupid creature but, hell it's better then being a flower," Dally said with a smirk and lit up another cigarette.

"Well, at least you get to fly, I'm stuck being stuck in the damn ground," the voice of Johnny came. Pony looked to his left and saw Johnny the flower. He shook his head and tried to get out of the weird land. Why the hell would johnny be a flower and Dally a butterfly? Pony asked himself trying not to laugh at the fact that Dally, a tough hood, was a butterfly.

"Johnny?" Pony asked and Johnny nodded and moved a petal like he was waving. Pony kinda waved back, not sure what all to say to the flower.

"Well, how've you been Pony?" Johnny asked and Pony just shrugged in reply.

"Alright, I guess," Pony simply replied and looked around and saw a cute little rabbit hopping around, "hey little bunny."

"Don't even think about picking me up kid," the voice of Steve boomed from the rabbit turned around and looked at Pony. Pony couldn't help it but he started to laugh.

"Steve, you're," was all Pony could get out between laughs. Wow, this is some place if Steve's a rabbit, Dally a butterfly and Johnny a flower, rose to be exact. He was wondering who else was in the dream and what they'll be.

"Oh shut it kid, I know I'm a damn rabbit, but I'm not as funny looking as Dally is," Steve laughed as he looked at Dally as a butterfly.

"Oh shut the hell up Steve, at least I can fly, all you do is hop around and be cute," Dally barked with a glare.

"Enough boys," came the voice of Darry. Pony looked around and saw a cute, little white and black fluffy kitten show up.

"Darry?" Pony asked confused on why his older brother was a kitten, "but why a kitten?"

"Who knows kid, this is just the way I am in here," Darry said with a sigh and glared at the boys around him, "where's Soda and Two-Bit?"

"Who knows man, want me to flutter around and find them?" Dally asked not even sounding like his old tough self.

"No need to," Soda said as he came over to them as an ant. Soda climbed up on the rock next to Darry and the guys all started to laugh, "what's so funny?"

"They are probably laughing at me," Two-Bit said and landed on Pony's knee. Pony glanced and saw that Two-Bit was a chickadee. Pony busted out laughing as he looked around and saw all the guys as cute little animals.

"Enough," Darry ordered and Pony tried to stop laughing but couldn't help it when he looked at Dally. Seeing Dally all yellow and black and as a small, cute butterfly was the funniest thing ever to see. But the other funny thing was seeing Steve as a fluffy, gray rabbit.

"Wow, you guys are all, not what I imagined you would be as animals," Pony said laughing still.

"What would we be in your mind kid?" Dally asked. And Pony sighed.

"Well, you a wolf or a tiger since your tough, Darry would be a lion, since he's the king of the gang and lions are king of the jungle. Johnny would be a nice mouse, since he's so shy and mice normally are shy. Steve would be a fox since he's wild and foxes can be wild. Soda, since he's a god like creature would be a bald eagle, since they are so bold and handsome. Two-Bit, probably a dog, so he can run wild like normal," Pony told them still laughing since looking at the guys was just so damn funny.

"Really, that's cool, never thought you'd see us like that kiddo," Darry told him laughing also. Pretty soon all the guys started laughing at the animals they all are.

"Pony, hey Pony wake up," Soda was calling. Pony slowly sat up, looked around and saw Darry and Soda looking at him concerned.

"What's up?" Pony asked

"We're wondering the same kiddo, since we came in and you were laughing in your sleep," Darry told him with a smile.

"Oh, um, just a weird dream I was having made me laugh," Pony replied sitting up and allowed Soda to sit down.

"Tell us about the dream," Darry said as he sat down in his chair. Pony started in on his dream. By the time he was done with telling his brothers about his dream they all were laughing their heads off. Soda and Darry couldn't believe that Dally was a Butterfly.


End file.
